


Une sale matinée

by kis



Category: Forever (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-08 01:24:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4285359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kis/pseuds/kis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quand une journée commençait de la pire des manières, elle ne pouvait pas finir autrement. C'est ce que pensait Jo jusqu'à qu'Henry lui prouve le contraire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Une sale matinée

**Author's Note:**

> HELLOOO C'EST MOIIII (heureusement que ce n'est pas le voisin vous me direz ^^" ...). Je suis de retour avec un nouvel OS (NO SHIT? YOU KILLING RIGHT?) sur Forever et plus particulièrement sur Jo et Henry. C'est un OS assez rapide sur le International Kissing Day, ça m'a vite traversé l'esprit ce matin, et donc... TADAAM! Par contre, j'ai vite expédié la chose, un énoooorme désolé pour tout ce qui concerne les fautes d'ortho/gramm. etc ...
> 
> Trêve de bavardage AND ENDJOY!

UNE SALE MATINÉE

**

*

Jetant sans un moindre regard son sac à main par terre, Jo se posa sans grâce aucune sur sa chaise de bureau avant de poser lourdement sa tête contre son bureau remplie de formulaires à moitié remplies, ses mains fourrant ses cheveux parfaitement bouclés.

La jeune détective s'était levée bien trop tôt à son goût et n'avait pu retourner se coucher. De mauvaise humeur, Jo avait décidée de courir dehors, profitant du rare silence New-Yorkais. Seulement, après avoir couru 5km non-stop, la jeune femme s'était pris un cycliste au détour d'une rue. Ce dernier n'avait pas pris le temps de freiner. Blessée à la jambe, Jo avait invectivé le pauvre jeune homme, qui s'était tassé sur lui-même, avant de le laisser en plan. Tentant de reprendre sa course, la jambe du détective avait fléchie et la belle brune avait dû se retenir contre un mur pour ne pas finir par terre.

Reprenant sa route en sens inverse, grognon, la jeune femme avait été tentée plusieurs fois de sortir son arme de service et menacer ceux qui lui rendaient la vie dure dès le matin, mais un SMS de la part de sa patronne la calma aussitôt.

Et c'est ainsi que la détective Jo Martinez arriva en retard au travail, tendue, aigrie et prête à frapper ceux qui tenteraient de lui faire la conversation.

Hanson, le partenaire de travail de Jo, avait bien remarqué l'état de sa partenaire et n'avait pas tenté une seule fois de l'approcher, sous peine de finir directement aux urgences. Seulement, Lucas, l'assistant d'Henry, avait bêtement tenté une approche avec une blague stupide et propre à lui-même.

Massant l'arrête de son nez, Jo souffla un bon coup avant d'hurler sur Lucas, jetant avec précision un stylo dans la direction du pauvre jeune homme.

Sans prêter la moindre attention à ses collègues qui avaient la bouche grande ouverte, Hanson en avait fait couler son café sur son pantalon flambant neuf, la détective continua d'écrire son rapport avant que sa patronne, le Lieutenant Reece, vienne en personne voir Jo et lui ordonner de son ton le plus froid d'aller s'excuser auprès de ce pauvre Lucas.

Mortifiée par son propre geste, Jo se dirigeait tant bien que mal vers la morgue quand elle croisa le médecin légiste et patron de Lucas, Henry Morgan.

Ignorant son rythme cardiaque s'élever, la jeune femme se concentra sur le regard mi-figue, mi-raisin que lui envoyait le bel homme qui se trouvait en face d'elle. Prenant un air penaud, Jo questionna Henry.

-Il m'en veut ?

Adoptant un air décontracté, Henry posa son épaule contre le mur du couloir, ses bras croisés contre son ventre.

-Tu l'as particulièrement traumatisé tout à l'heure ! s'exclama Henry de son divin accent anglais. Il est revenu dans la morgue, aussi pâle que pourrait être un mort. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a fait pour attirer tes foudres, mais maintenant il n'ose plus regarder ou s'approcher d'un stylo !

Imitant la posture d'Henry, Jo ne put s'empêcher de soupirer.

-Lucas ne mérite pas ça. J'ai eu une sale matinée et Lucas a été là, avec sa blague stupide, et j'ai pas pu m'empêcher de vouloir lui tordre le cou…

Et pendant que Jo s'en voulait, Henry s'approcha de manière imperceptible de la belle brune.

Doucement.  _Tout_  doucement.

Avant que le détective ai pu comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, Henry prit en coupe le visage de la jeune femme et lui apposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres, la poussant légèrement de sorte qu'elle se trouve contre le mur.

Prise de court, les mains de Jo étaient restées en l'air tandis qu'elle avait gardé les yeux grands ouverts, fixant bêtement l'homme qui l'embrassait.

Henry Morgan l'embrassait !

Henry  _fucking_  Morgan l'embrassait !

Henry  _fucking hot ass_  Morgan l'embrassait !

Alors qu'elle la détective prenait très vite goût au baiser, le médecin légiste fit un pas en arrière, son éternel sourire au coin de sa lèvre.

-On dit qu'embrasser adoucis les mœurs. J'espère que tu passeras une meilleure fin de journée. Au revoir Détective.

Et c'est ainsi qu'Henry Morgan abandonna Jo, tandis que cette dernière touchait ses lèvres encore gonflées de plaisir.

Cette journée ne pouvait pas mieux finir !

 

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> Une review et Henry va venir vous embrassez!


End file.
